White Chocolate Bunny
by RuruZero
Summary: After the school dance Jaune and Velvet begin dating. But how will others react to an open Faunus/Human relationship? (JaunexVelvet) Awkward bunny. This is a simple pairing of our favorite bunny girl and her lovely Knight. overall expect a nice fluff read romance and a bit of plot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of IP's associated with the franchise as well as the Pumpkin Pete cereal brand and all other trademarks.** **Hope you enjoy this pairing as much as i do.**

"Bu-bu-but I couldn't do that to you guys? I would feel awful with you all out there risking your lives while I was here." Velvet was anxiously pacing in the dorm and tugging on her ears.

"I haven't even asked him yet, for all I know he will say no and this would all be for nothing. How about we just assume he said No, politely of course , and we all move on. That's the best outcome I can hope for anyways." The little rabbit began mumbling negative things about herself.

"Whoa whoa where is all this coming from? What happened to the infatuated gal that was standing here an hour ago? You're just overthinking this Velly. Boys are simple and in Juane's case he's as bumpkin as it gets. Someone like you even giving him the time of day is more than enough to get his interest." Coco was sitting by the window sipping a cup of home brewed espresso.

*Siiiiigh* "I wish I was as cool and stylish as you Coco, but I'm just a Faunus, true he has shown me nothing but kindness but he does that with Everyone. He is just that kind of guy, it would be selfish to try and keep that for myself on top of making you work all weekend while I stay behind." Velvent sat down on her bunk and looked at the ground.

Coco glanced over to Fox to see if he would have anything to input for the sulking rabbit.

Fox sat down next to the little rabbit and offered his thoughts, "We aren't really going to be working; it's just a simple reconnaissance to a local village to follow up and see if they have any reports of Grimm. This is an opportunity we want you to take Velvet, have fun and enjoy yourself. You can make it up to us by giving us a great story while we have some of your home made carrot cake." Fox kept his words simple and spoke in a manner that was matter-of-fact. He could always be taken at face value and Velvet began feeling better.

"Do you really think he will say yes?.." Velvet asked.

Coco looked over to Velvet with a mischievous smile. "I borrowed his computer once to finish an assignment, let's just say his preferences are right up your ally. You know now that I think about it Juane comes from a big family, 7 sisters from what I hear…..didn't you also want a big family Velly? Seems you wouldn't have to pressure the willing." Velvet turned beat red after putting the girls sultry comment together.

Coco followed up, "Besides someone who always walks with you to class, carries your books, asks if you being picked on, keeps Cardin in check and takes a sudden interest in Faunus culture isn't just looking for something to pass the time."

Fox added on, "Look at it this way, if you don't ask him now would you prefer him to go with someone else, Weiss perhaps?"

Binging up Weiss was always a sure fire way to get her blood going, not out of anger or spite but how envious she was that this girl had to do literally nothing to be fawned over by such a great guy.

Hearing this Velvet regained her confidence and decided it she owed it to herself and her team. "Your right! I'll ask him right now. The worst thing he can do is break my heart; he can only do it once right!"

-Beacon Courtyard-

Velvet walked briskly towards team JNPR's dorm wing, 'Gotta stay cool, what would Coco say I wonder. Hey hot stuff, lets you and me swing…..I can't believe I just thought of that.' Suddenly her ears picked up a sound that started off faint but gradually became louder, is…. someone screaming?

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" *CRASH*

Velvet let out an "EEEEP!", to her surprise it was a messy blonde who was covered in various condiments and smelled of rotisserie chicken. ' _A little sticky but ill take a messy Jaune anytime._ ' She thought to herself.

"Uhhh , man Yang really doesn't hold back does she." Shaking his head a muffin fell off his cheek. Noticing Velvet he perked up at attention. "Oh Hey Velvet , fancy seeing you here. Don't mind the toppings, I just finished being knocked out of a food fight, you know, the usual."

Velvet giggled cutely at her friend ' _He really is a loveable sort isn't he'_ , "Missed a spot there." Grabbing a hot dog wedged in his sweater.

"Hey I was saving that for later." His joke earning a laugh from Velvet. "So what brings you out on this fine day at Beacon."

 _'_ _Oh right I wanted to ask him to the dance tomorrow night. Ok Velvet this is it.'_

"Jaune, I actually wanted to see you, well I am seeing you, not like that , but you know like see you as in umm ask you something."

Velvets nervousness was infectious because now Jaune was feeling flushed and almost at a loss for words himself watching the adorable bunny fidget and mumble in place.

"Yeah, of course Velly what's on your mind?" Trying to act as smooth and collected as possible.

"Well the thing is, you see, I wanted to know if you, and I could. IF YOU HAD NO ONE ELSE that is, possibly…" Just before she could finish her sentence a girl approached with two friends in tote. "Oh Excuse me; hope I'm not interrupting something."

Velvet glared at the intruder. _Yes you ARE interrupting so can you please EXCUSE yourself out._ Velvet was well and irritated having been so close to her goal only to have someone interrupt this moment, she could smell the intentions this girl had, whether it was her Faunus instincts or a woman's intuition she could tell something she didn't like was coming.

Velvet was a very meek, shy and patient girl but something made her become possessive over the Knight in this moment. She surprised herself at this train of thought and quickly put it out of her mind.

"I just needed to talk to you a minute." Pointing at the baffled and lightly seasoned Knight. "Me?, well I'm kind of in the middle of.."

"Itll just take a sec, my friend here wants to know if you would keep her company during the ball tomorrow, she has been wanting to ask you for days now and I haven't seen you with anyone in particular so its like a win-win right?" The girl was obviously being a bit rude in front of the nervous bunny that now retracted her previous train of thought. 'Lovely hair you have there, be a real shame if someone were to lop it off'.

"So like, we have an agreement right." Almost as if signing a legal contract.

Jaune didn't know where to begin his thought process. His mind was all over the place and stammered a bit, " Uhh actually I" Before he could finish the girl grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards her friends " Here ill break the ice for you because you kind of seem like a dweeb."

Something in Velvet snapped as she heard this off handed insult _'THAT'S IT!' ,_ "LET MY DATE GO THIS INSTANT!" Grabbing hold of Jaune and tugging him away.

The girl wasn't done however and maintained her grip as well, "What's your deal?!"

The girl showing her true colors hissed ,"What makes you think he would go with a big eared FAUNUS FREAK!"

Even in the heat of this moment a remark like that struck a chord with Velvet. At this point other students had gathered around and began watching the drama unfold. Before Velvet could even react everyone gasped at what happened next.

Standing there in disbelief the girl did not move, allowing her brain to comprehend what had just happened and why something soft was pressed against her face.

Jaune having pulled a lone muffin from his back and shoved it in her face following up with, "Don't you ever speak to my friends like that again." Velvet was in shock as was everyone else.

Regaining her senses the Faunus pulled Jaune away and the two ran off together ending up at Velvets dorm room. Both out of breath sat on her bed panting, "Well pant* pant* now you know what I wanted to see you about." Velvet trying to make light of the moment.

Jaune gazed down looking a bit sad, "Man that is too bad." Velvet gasped. _'On no, he really doesn't want to go with me after all?'_

"That sure was a waste of a muffin." Giving her a big Juane Arc smile. Velvet punched Jaune in the arm playfully, "Don't do that to me you big meanie." Jaune fell back on her bed laughing. "I would love to go with the ball with you Velvet, I was actually planning to ask you after practice tonight myself. But it's nice to have a cute girl ask me for once."

Velvet blushed 'He just called me cute' she nodded to him, "Alright then so I will see you tomorrow night, lets say 8:30 in front of the hall."

Jaune stood up, "It's a date. Well I have to go shower before this stains my cloths any worse."

' _Why not take it here?'_ she thought to herself and couldn't help but fantasize a little at this prospect.

Making his way to the door the Knight turned once more,"I'll message you later on., kay"

Closing the door behind him Velvet was left alone with her thoughts when suddenly she threw herself in the spot Jaune had been laying, taking a bundle of the sheets together and breathing deeply this was one of the few times she was thankful to have a powerful nose; courtesy of Faunus attributes.

She wiggled and rolled around making small squeaks as she took in as much of the scent as she could. She was inthralled in the feeling that moments ago he had laid so close suddenly her sensitive ears picked up a noise coming from the closet…Velvet froze in horror as she was drawn back to reality and turned her head to the origin of the noise.

There it was, the horror of her deepest nightmares, the one oversight in an otherwise perfect outcome. Coco, Yatsu and Fox all piled in the closet peaking through the crack of the closet door. If that wasn't horrible enough she saw the shine of a camera lens sparkle from Coco's hand as she tried to comprehend what had just happened.

—Meanwhile—

' _Hmmmm i wonder if my suit still fits me, i can't believe i get to go to the dance with such a sweet girl._ ' Jaune walked happily when suddenly he heard it.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" There was crashing, multiple screams and then silence.

"Hmmm must just be some first years adjusting, whatever helps." The Knight continued on just as happy and oblivious as before.


	2. Chapter 2: The Ice in My Heart

**AN:Chapter 2 is up and its a bit longer than my usual writing but the words kind of just flowed out with ease. Thanks for all the support and enjoy.**

"Hahahaha Coco that tickles., uhhhwhaah that's too tight, wa-wa-wait that's my tail."

The morning started bright and early for Velvet, Coco had woken her up before the sun even rose so they could make it into Vale when the stores opened up at 7. They had only a few hours left before the available team of CFYV had to depart so Coco made sure to utilize the time effectively to pick out the perfect dress.

The rabbit couldn't be any more embarrassed at what she was being made to wear at the moment however. "Do we really have to pick this out together as well."

"Listen Velvet the dance is half the battle but when things get hot it's a woman's lingerie that seals the deal. Besides you need to expand your wardrobe a bit, carrot motifs can only get you so far." Coco was finding just the right garments to extenuate the girl's hips and chest that were already curved and well developed.

Velvet looked down at the black and red laced bra and panties. It was actually very comfortable but left little to the imagination; just barely covering her in the most private of areas it emphasized her Faunus figure. Her tail flicked side to side comfortably and her thighs had a thin topical coat of fur that didn't cover her lower back and butt entirely but had a unique pattern that went down the length of her legs to the shin. It was a mixture of brown and white that gave her a very exotic look.

"Jaune is one lucky guy I must say. So try on the dress now and see how you feel."  
Coco shut the curtains and left the bunny to her work.

"I wonder, will he ever get to see this anyways? I guess I can only hope." Velvet then reached for the dress Coco helped pick out and put it on.

Minutes pass by, "Almost ready, if it doesn't look good just be honest ok, I am not expecting anything great with a body like mine."

"Stop being so pessimistic about it, he said yes for a reason you know so there's something to you." Coco always had to keep Velvets negativity in line otherwise it would only get worse.

"Ok, here goes." Pulling the curtain she stepped out into view.

A beautiful lite brown caramel colored dress that went just below the knees that displayed a lace trim that spread out into wondrous waving designs on the chest and hem of the dress, on top Coco had added a yellow and brown circlet that expressed a woodland forest like style. And to pull the outfit together matching colored silk gloves that reached her elbows with a white band on the wrists. Velvet wasn't simply beautiful she was elegant, a perfect blend that expressed her heritage and modern influences.

"Oh yeah, I'm good." Holding both hands to the side for Yatsu and Fox to slap.

Catching a glimpse of herself in a mirror she blushed at the thought that even she herself truly felt beautiful for once in her life. To everyone's surprise even gave a twirl to take in the full effect of her new look. "Thank you everyone, you're the greatest." Her eyes began to water and her teammates comforted the emotional girl.

First Fox, "Knock'em dead girl."

Next Yatsu,"Enjoy yourself Velvet, we look forward to hearing all about it."

Finally Coco giving her a hug, "We will see you soon, be safe, and save a dance for me." Giving Velvet a wink.

Velvet sat alone in the bull head, having parted ways from her team at the dock they began their mission while Velvet made her way back to Beacon. A sense of forlornness dawned on her heart as she looked out the window to see the transport whisk them away. She wished to share the experience tonight with her friends;

"For all that they have done I better make them the best carrot cake they ever did have, pull out the real Scarlatina home recipe for this one." She held her bag with the evenings dress and gripped it close to her chest.

Velvet was looking forward for evening to come with much anticipation, she thought it was strange that she felt this giddy but then realized that this was actually the first date she would be going on. "Wow, this will actually be the first time I am attending an event like this with someone to call my own, hehe, I guess applying to Beacon was a good choice after all."

-Beacon Library-

Sitting alone in the corner of the library Jaune was staring intently at a book 'Form and Elegance to Waltz'

Studiously examining the steps he didn't even notice he had company.

"Hey hey Jaune Whatcha dooooin." A perky scarlet huntress propped herself down in the seat next the studious Knight.

Weiss was also in attendance but stood quietly overlooking Jaune's shoulder as the exchange unfolded.

"Oh Ruby, didn't expect to see you here of all places. I thought you had a personal policy of avoiding all things school work related on weekends." Jaune asked half sarcastically.

"That policy has exceptions with, but not limited to, keeping someone company." They both let out a laugh.

Weiss interjected, "Jaune you do realize the book your reading is rather advanced, there is no way you can learn to Waltz in just a few hours by reading about it. If you need someone to show you some basic steps I would be happy to do so"

Jaune didn't take offense to this, rather he understood she was only looking out for him and it's understandable she would not know some of the finer details of the Arc family. While he didn't hold the prestige of a Schnee, an Arc Knight was no joke either, well versed in the old arts and classics so was the importance to learn the history they defended through all eras of time.

"This is actually just a reference for me Weiss, however your right, reading won't do me any good. So I will take you up on that share score together with you. If you feel me lacking then I ask you please enlighten me in proper ways." Jaune gave a cool smile.

Weiss was taken back by this sudden show of confidence, she thought to herself a moment. ' _He couldn't possibly be serious, for a beginner to try and keep up with a Schnee is completely outlandish, yet how can he be so sure….. This could be interesting'_ "Alight Jaune , follow me, you too Ruby we need a witness to this as well to lay claim after we have finished."

The huntress gave a cheesy smile and salute.

Jaune was satisfied with this outcome, "After you ."

The dance studio was a medium sized room with everything you would expect to see, clean wooden floors with full length windows towards the entrance and mirrors lining the walls and support bars. Standing there in suit he stood in front of the Ice queen of Beacon herself dressed in a beautiful blue dress.

With the wave of an arm she addressed her friend, "Ruby if you would be so kind." With the que Ruby played a preset song by Weiss on her scroll and the orchestra began.

Jaune, recognizing the beautiful melody and commented, "Ah Johann Strauss if I'm not mistaken"

Weiss was visibly surprised, "Why yes, a personal favorite of mine, I'm surprised you know his work."

"It's An Arc family tradition to be versed in at least one instrument, and I come from a home with 7 sisters so that should tell you something." He calmly replied.

The two joined hands and their exchange began, foot for foot they danced with Jaune taking lead with natural ease.

Weiss was again at a loss for words, "Wait, you weren't lying, how can do know this routine so well?"

The weaving Knight laughed a little, "7 Sisters means 7 dance partners before events like prom and formal during high school."

Weiss had never danced like this before outside of strict and, quite frankly boring, public events her father would force her to attend. Most of the time it was with older men who were stuck up and always tried to lower their hands far more than was appropriate. But this was the first time she felt a thrill in having a partner.

' _How can he be so confident and gentlemen like now yet acted like such a dork when we first met…why couldn't this have been the Jaune that approached me first?'_

He guided his partner with ease and gentle hands, never reaching lower than was needed yet keeping her close enough to support her when necessary. The dance was complicated and became faster as Weiss began testing his skill by introducing steps that would throw off an amateur.

Jaune took notice and with nothing more than a smile he quickly adapted as though it was pre-determined.

Her expression became soft and entranced in this dance not noticing the time pass by.

Finally the end of the score was approaching and it was almost time for the final act to be taken and end up gracefully in the man's arms. She felt a sense of excitement and anticipation as the moment approached, she never realized how much she loved dancing until now and felt a great sense of personal fulfillment. Just as Weiss was immersing herself even deeper to the movements she suddenly found herself separated from her partner.

Feeling a sense of shock and slight anger she looked to Jaune with a gaze that was demanding of an answer. 'How could he cut it short? There is nothing more unrefined than leaving something as important as this unfinished.'

"Alright that's good, thanks for all the help Weiss. It had been a while since I have practiced with someone. I am not expecting Velvet to be as experienced by any means but this helped me with how I can lead for her with ease." Jaune smiled and gave a gentlemanly bow.

' _WHAT?! How could he use me like this, how DARE he play with my emotions and heart. Just because he has someone who is showing interest in him he thinks he can treat me like some vixen. I will not tolerate such humiliation!'_ Just before she was about to speak Weiss remembered that it was actually herself that suggested and initiated the exchange in the first place. Realizing what position she would put herself in if she spoke such words she swallowed her pride and gave a curtsey,

"You are most welcome Sir Arc, this dance was most wonderful and any woman would be lucky to have such a capable partner this evening."

Feeling satisfied he made his way to the door, "Well I'll catch you guys later, I need to get back and shower up before it gets too late, thanks for all the help you two; I owe you some cookies later Ruby."

' _Isn't he going to offer me anything?_ ' the ice girl thought to herself, feeling a bit dejected.

"Awww Yeah Jaune, I'm gonna hold you to that!" As he left, the energetic huntress walked over to Weiss. "Wow you two were like totally amazing, it looked so awesome seeing you move like that, I don't think there would be anyone else in this academy who could hold a candle to your skills."

"Yeah that was really something huh." Responding in a flat tone, she walked past her friend and made her way to the door.

"Weiss…." Ruby looked concerned. "Is something the matter?"

Weiss stood still for a moment, "Why couldn't today be the day we met?"

Ruby was puzzled by her comment and didn't respond.

-CFVY Dorm-

Velvet's room never felt seemed so empty before, perhaps in the past Velvet of the past would be sulking at her sudden solitude but right now Velvet was happy to be alone. She skipped and pranced around her new found space as she jumped between mirrors, closet, and touching up make-up. Never had she put so much effort in her appearance but tonight was special. As Velvet was preparing to dawn her new dress she glanced at the lingerie Coco had picked out, thinking on it a moment she thought to herself _"….next time for sure"_

Tonight she didn't want the pressure of thinking where things would go if they got hot and heavy, tonight for the first time she just wanted to focus on the night itself and spending it with someone she had invested months becoming close with. As an official date she felt their relationship reaching bounds she previously thought unattainable.

The time read 7:56 P.M, "Alright I think it's time, I'll get there a little early so he doesn't have to wait long. But first."

Sending a message to her teammates she included a picture of herself fully dressed and in make-up.

 **Velvet:** Hi everyone, hope your all doing well. Wish you were here with me tonight but I know your all working hard. I am heading out to meet up with Jaune right now. Be safe out there.

 **Coco:** Hey there good looking, whoa you really went all out on this one didn't you. I trust your taking your secret weapon with you as well. Don't worry if you need to use the room tonight we don't mind, just make sure to open a window afterwards ;).

 **Velvet** : Coco that's so embarrassing how could say that in in front of Yatsu and Fox (^_^;)

 **Yatsu** : Don't mind her Velvet, we know you're not going out with that in mind.

 **Fox** : But if you do decide on it there something under my bed that'll help, Jaune doesn't look like the type to carry.

 **Velvet** : Carry what?

 **Yatsu** : ….

 **Coco:** Damn Fox I didn't expect that from you, living a double life, when do you even have time for that?

 **Fox** : I have my ways.

 **Yatsu** : Don't bother checking your phone until morning Velvet, I think this conversation just went to the abyss.

 **Coco** : So tell me more about these ways Foxy.

Velvet put her scroll away, based on the conversation they weren't working too hard so that was a comforting thought. If Velvet had more time she would have checked under the bed to see what Fox was talking about but she was out of time , she really wanted to get to Jaune. She walked at a brisk pace down the halls until she made her way outside. She passed by other students and staff alike who were all dressed up for the night. At first she thought she was mistaken but began hearing quiet remarks by various students that would have gone over anyone other than a Faunus with such sensitive ears.

"Look how pretty she is." said one girl.

"Is that Velvet? Coco must be rubbing off on her, she is absolutely gorgeous in that dress." Said another.

"Do you know if she has a date?" One guy remarked.

"Don't you know? It's with the guy who shoved that muffin in the girls face when she insulted his girl." His friend replied.

 _'They think I'm his girlfriend? ahhh sometimes the world just feels right.'_ the happy rabbit thought to herself as she glided down the halls.

She was so infatuated with thoughts of herself and Jaune she missed her step, or so she thought, and fell over onto the ground.

"Owww, clumsy me." As she looked up she saw a trio of girls standing over her. Velvet recognized this scent and her blood ran cold.

"My my my how clumsy of you indeed."

—Main Hall—

8:58 P.m

"Hmmm I wonder if she got caught up doing her hair, it is pretty long." Jaune was rationalizing Velvet's tardiness, he knew 28 min wasn't terribly late but when you take into consideration Velvet wasn't the type of person to keep someone waiting at all, plus she would have messaged him if she was running late, on top of the fact their meet up place was fairly close to her dorm red flags began to flare up.

Que in a certain Ice Queen," Hey there Jaune, waiting patiently for your date I see, how gentlemanly."

"Hey Weiss , yeah just waiting for Velvet to arrive, she's running a little late it seems, probably just some hair trouble." Jaune didn't seem like himself, something was clearly wrong.

"Hair? But I saw Velvet fully dressed earlier, did you try messaging her?" Weiss was beginning to wonder why she hadn't made it down to him if she was already done getting ready, mental preparation perhaps.

"Yeah I did but I didn't get a response." Jaune looked to Weiss with sad eyes. "You don't think she, you know, may have stood me up?"

"Weiss gave Jaune a half slap on the cheek, "Don't you dare begin questioning her! Sometimes a lady needs time to emotionally prepare herself and as her date you will respect that. You wait here I will find her and see what she may need." Turning elegantly she walked down back towards the halls.

"Oh? THANKS WEISS YOU'RE THE BEST!" Jaune shouted as she was walking away.

"I'm not the best, *sigh* I am actually pretty terrible." Weiss muttered to herself.

—Minutes Later—

"Hahahaha did you see how much she was crying, Oh this was too perfect." One girl slithered out.

"I can't believe how delicate her dress was, I barely tugged and riiiiiiiiiiiip., she won't be using that scrap of cloth anytime soon." The words dripped out like venom from another.

Twirling a small circlet, "Such a stuck up bitch if you ask me, dressed up in such silly trinkets, Faunus need to stay out of events like these, they muddy up the whole atmosphere." the leading girl bitterly spoke.

Their words caught Weiss's attention and as she walked by noticed the same circlet Velvet was wearing in the hands of the girl. Everything clicked and the Ice Queen was going to make her name known to these ingrates.

"So where should we ahahhhh!" Her words were cut off and before the other two could even turn around a deep chill ran up their bodies.

Turning to see what happened they saw one of their friends completely encapsulated in Ice, save for her nose.

The second girl approached and was about to begin a confrontation but this vixen would have to wait her turn as she had plans for the obvious instigator.

With a wave of the hand a gust of wind came and completely pinned her to the wall and froze her body in place.

Petrified the remaining girl attempted to turn tail and run but her leg felt like it weighed a ton, frozen in place she couldn't move. Before a scream was let out Weiss lifted her with one hand by the throat and grabbed the circlet with her free hand whispering "Gonna fucking kill you. Tell me right now where she is"

At first she was unwilling to say anything and just struggled. Weiss unamused began a slow freezing starting from the feet.

Fearing for her life the girl edged out, "Sh-sh-she ran towards the main fountain, th-th-thats all I know."

Weiss would have loved to spend more time teaching them the true meaning of a woman's wrath but she felt her point got across and wouldn't need to worry about them in the future.

"If I find out you lied to me, I'll freeze the tongue right out of your mouth."

Releasing the other girls from deaths grip Weiss made her way to where Velvet should be.

Moments later she came across a figure hunched over gazing into the water of Beacons signature fountain. Weiss approached slowly and could hear a quiet whimpering.

"Why…..why tonight of all nights." The tears ran hot against her cold skin in the chilly night. Her dress in tatters, her makeup ruined, her circlet stolen and spirit broken. "I tried to be strong, really I did." Speaking out to someone even Velvet wasn't sure of; but was certain something out there could hear her.

"If I fought them I am sure they would have been badly injured, *sob* *sob* so why does this feel like I did something wrong." "I'm sorry Coco." Despair hung in her soul and at the moment of giving up.

"Wait just a minute there, You did nothing wrong! You spared those girls and that is something to take pride in. You are a model for Faunus Human relations where the world meets you with hate and disgust yet you show mercy and kindness. Isn't that what Jaune fell in Love with in the first place!" Weiss was speaking her mind and didn't realize she used such strong implications.

Almost not believing what was happening Velvet gazed in wonderment to this angel who seemed to appear from nowhere. "Lo-lo-love? Well I do-do-dont know about that, I mean I had a feeling he likes me but how can I hope he loves.." Velvets thoughts were completely derailed from the despair that once gripped her and was now focused on trying to process a million different things from the words that were just spoken to her.

"Don't give me that! That boy is hopelessly in love, Go see for yourself, even with all his friends and beauties who would love to be with him right now dancing he is still waiting outside like a doofus for you." Weiss was speaking with half truthfulness and half envy that someone was waiting patiently for Velvet to arrive while she herself had no such luxury.

"He's not a doofus! Jaune is a great guy who is nice and kind hearted and you should speak better about him!" Velvet's own passions came out and she no longer could think of the events that transpired earlier that night, but rather were filled with standing up for Jaune.

Weiss was satisfied with her resolve even in the wake of such pain she has been through," Really now, your saying he is worth it after all, your saying that no matter what he would accept you in whatever way you came?"

"Damn right he would!" Velvet let out her response in affirmation now standing tall.

"Then go show me. Are YOU worth having someone like him by your side." Placing the circlet in Velvet's hand,"Otherwise someone like me might just come by and sweep him off his feet."

"You're wrong if you think I would let something like that happen! And you know what!" Velvet yelled.

Weiss responding back in kind "What?"

With tears in her eyes Velvet embraced Weiss in her arms, "Thank you; you really saved me tonight. I will always think of you as my friend."

Weiss wrapped her arms around the rabbit as well, "Just remember, this makes us rivals. Now go on, face him with everything you have."

Wiping the tears from her eyes Velvet gave a nod and ran off.

Left alone once more the angel stood, "Those two are hopeless." Saying with a hint of affection.

—Main Hal—-

9:35 P.M

Jaune worried now for both his friends as he paced back and forth, "Weiss told me to stay but she hasn't come back yet, maybe it's time I to get Ruby and the crew, if anything happened to either of them I don't know.."

"Jaune!" a bunny who was out of breath and in taters stood before him.

Jaune didn't know what to make of this situation, he only saw that she had been through something terrible and yet wasn't able to protect her. "Velvet!" He ran over to her expecting her to fall apart in his arms yet there she stood, almost proudly and with a smile.

The girl addressed the distressed look on her date's face, "Jaune I'm ok, I've just been through a lot today. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting so long but I'm here now. I wish I could have given you the date that you deserve but right now I guess you will have to settle for me how I am, haha." Letting out a nervous laugh. "I might not be the prettiest, and I am a Faunus but"

Cutting her off Jaune took Velvet in his arms before she could continue, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Standing in disbelief she didn't understand why he would ask this now, she couldn't be in a worse state. Her clothes to shreds, her face was running with mascara and foundation, her hands and knees scuffed, and she couldn't even begin to describe what her hair probably looked like. Never in her life had Velvet doubted the things she heard or even needed something repeated but it seemed tonight was filled with a lot of firsts.

"What did you say?" she asked, wishing that the dream she was having would last forever.

Jaunes held her tighter, "Will you be my girlfriend Velvet Scarlatina, I have been keeping these feeling inside for a long time but I realized that I want to share in your life. When your facing hardships I want to be there to face them with you, when your happy or sad I want to be the one to experience that with you, I missed something tonight, I missed something important and while I am happy you're so strong I never want to miss a moment like that again. Please will you let me stay by your side?"

Jaune realized that whatever happen tonight made Velvet stronger and that he was sure Weiss had something to do about it, there was always something about that girl that brought out the inner strength and resolve in others during moments of weakness. Jaune was forever indebted to her for that but vowed he would never allow Velvet to shoulder a burden so great without him again if she would have him.

Velvets returned his embrace and nuzzled into his arms, her tail wiggling cutely. "I accept Jaune, please treat me kindly." They shared a warm and endearing hug as the music and chatter continued on as the Ball was continuing on.

Velvet pulled away first, "Well what are we waiting for; I do believe someone owes me a dance."

This girl never ceased to amaze Jaune, even after everything that happened she can continue on steadfast.

"My of course my fair lady," Jaune took a bow and held her hand while leading to the entrance. Crossing the threshold they knew there would be stares, gossip and the eyes of the whole academy on them, but neither one of them cared. Their thoughts were filled with the anticipation for the future together.

Out of sight to the pair stood the Ice fairy that performed a miracle this night with a smile. "Hopeless, just hopeless I tell you. Well let's wait and see how this plays out, best of luck to you both."

 **AN: So this chapter turned out a lot longer than I initially expected but I hope you enjoy it. By the way for those of you interested For the score I was thinking of you can look it up on YouTube,**

 **Stanford Viennese Ball 2013 - Opening Committee Waltz The piece:** ** _An Artist's Life_** **by Johann Stauss II.**

 **I figured I would share it with you all to give a little more immersion.**

 **Chapters wont typically be this long but I plan to progress things a bit faster now that we have some groundwork for their relationship. So look forward to the next update**


	3. Chapter 3 : Once more, from the Top

2:40AM

Walking with shoulders hung over each other a happy rabbit and her boyfriend swayed and stumbled their way across through the halls of Beacon. "I wonder if all our dates will be this exciting. I don't think my body could take it ha-ha. But it was the best by far; well to be honest it's actually the first."

Velvet smiled and felt her heart flutter, "That was my first date as well, so I guess I can say the same as well, it was definitely the best date I've ever had to." Pulling Jaune a bit closer.

"Yang sure threw a helluva after party; I wonder what was in the punch that made Goodwitch to start twerking on Ozpin. Gawds I don't even want to imagine how awkward class is going to be on Monday, Rest in peace to the poor sod who uploaded that vid."

Looking down on himself he was covered in an assortment of condiments again from the food fight that inevitably broke out, "How is it I always end up the messiest one." Jaune and Velvet let out a laugh together and felt closer before than they have been.

Two awkwardly shy people who opened themselves up to each other and were rewarded for their bravery with a truly accepting and comfortable relationship. The unspoken bond they shared was deeply felt this night.

Waddling along they together they reminisced on more high lights of the evening, like Professor' Port's live demonstration of how he once took down a Ursa bared handed on an unfortunate ice sculpture of a swan, how Pyrrha and Cardin got into a bench pressing bet causing him to have to wear ladies underwear the remainder of the night,. Watching Blake stalking around like an actual cat chasing Ruby's cape around as she ran for her life. And finally what will be written down as the greatest debate in history of Yang and Wiess's shouting match over the age old conflict of flat vs big chests….followed by their live comparison.

They laughed and talked the whole way until reaching their destination. There they stood in front of the currently empty dorm room of CFVY.

Standing there a moment in silence they both stared at the door, Jaune reached his arm out and unlocked it with the key and opened it. Velvet's heart was pounding and her blood running hot but she began to calm down when she realized she could hear Jaune's heart beating just as fast. 'He is nervous too, how cute."

Velvet knew Jaune well and anticipated he would be a gentleman and walk her into the room, settle her in bed then excuse himself out.

But now was the time to keep breaking down those barriers. If she left Jaune as things were they would be a happy couple no doubt but there would be a distance that would quietly develop in terms of their physical relationship. She needed him to know that she took it seriously and that they were a defined couple, at least in her eyes that is. This would be a good opportunity to see how he felt.

'Gotta stay cool Jaune, end the night well and don't mess this up. How long have you fantasized about having a girl friend? Well now you have one and she is a Faunus to boot. Time to show her how much control you have and don't do anything weird. Jaune helped Velvet into bedroom and set her down on the bed.

"I had a great time tonight Velly, it's really late so I am sure your wanting to get to bed." Jaune said attempting to be as smooth as possible.

'When did I come to know him so well?' She couldn't help but giggle to herself and feel as though she really did pick a great partner.

"Actually Jaune, I'm going to be alone tonight since Coco and the others are away, I don't really like being alone, think maybe you can keep me company a bit longer to talk?"

His face flushed a little and nodded his head, Jaune closed the door and set down beside her, 'I've been in here lots of times before but this feels different, this is the place Velvet sleeps, where she lays for hours every day.' His thoughts beginning to make him even more nervous.

Velvet was more at ease to see her boyfriend struggling so much, she didn't relish in per say but just felt happy they could tread these unfamiliar waters together. She leaned over and placed her head on his shoulder. "It's ok Jaune, were a couple now so there's no need to be so nervous."

'She sure has grown up.' Jaune was relaxing a bit and much to Velvets relief his heart rate was normalizing. Together they sat and basked in each other's company.

"So tomorrow I guess we make it official to everyone that we're dating?" Jaune asked shyly. Velvet nodded her head, "Yeah, I don't want it to be questioned about it, would make things easier for our teams if they all knew about us."

Jaune was surprised at how forward she had become in such a short amount of time, 'what exactly happened to her tonight?' he wondered , but then realized when she was ready to talk about it she would tell him.

Just as he was about to ask another question something out in the corner of his eye caught his attention by the bed, a black and red piece of cloth that looked like random strings and lace together. Perhaps making a scarf.

"How cool I didn't know you could sew Velvet" pointing in the direction of the cloth.

"Sew? I don't know how to sew anythi…" Velvets ears twitched, "KYYYAAAA don't look at that!" covering his eyes with her ears she kicked the fabric under the bed.

"Whoa! Velvet take it easy what's wrong?" Jaune asked struggling to regain his sight.

Reverting back to Velvets old state of mind she began speaking as quickly as her mind processed, "It's not what you think I'm not like that it's a friend of mines I would never wear that it just appeared there I haven't the body for it anyway I mean I'm not pretty enough." Jaune pulled his hands up to her cheeks and gave her a determined look.

Looking into the worried bunny's eyes, "Velvet….. You're the prettiest girl I ever laid eyes on and what's more you're so humble about it. You may not hold yourself in high esteem but to me you are beautiful and I am luckiest guy in the world to be with you."

Calming down to his kind words Velvet placed her hands over his, "Well…. I do have two lucky rabbit's feet after all."

Velvet closed her eyes and leaned in towards Jaune who reciprocated her advance.

Sharing a delicate kiss their lips met with ease, it lasted a few seconds but would remain a memory forever.

Their lips were dry, her make up a mess, Jaune smelled of rotisserie chicken again, yet they couldn't be happier. Parting lips they looked at each other again focusing on where they had just made contact. Without speaking they pressed together again holding their lips locked even longer.

Velvet's ear swayed slightly and her tail wiggled cutely much to Jaune's enjoyment. "We won't have a lot of opportunities like this you know." Velvet whispered. "There's no need to rush all the way but let's take advantage of our time together, yeah?"

Jaune nodded and the two released their inner shackles. Embracing and sharing a deep kiss as they fell back onto the bed together. 'How long have I waited for this' they both thought to themselves. The more they kissed the less they cared how they looked. Jaune having always wanted to touch her ear's glided his fingers up and down the soft fur much to Velvets pleasure as was shown by her slight twitching and gasps. Velvet had always wanted to know what it was like to 'mark' someone so indulged in pulling down Jaunes shirt and nipping at his neck leaving various bite marks and hickeys.

They continued their exploration of each other until finally having been satisfied met once more to simply kiss and embrace in bed together

. Soon their hearts and minds reached their limit from such a long day and both felt the overwhelming need to sleep. They worked themselves under the covers and Velvet nuzzled warmly into the Knights arms. "When's the rest of your team coming back?" Juane asked realizing that he was actually not really supposed to stay in another team's dorm.

"Oh don't worry; they aren't due back until tomorrow afternoon at the earliest." Assuring him everything would be fine.

Velvet leaned up and wiggled her nose on Jaunes. He was visibly confused, she giggled, "It's a show of affection for Faunus, in this case it means sweet dreams."

Jaune blushed and wiggled his nose back on hers, "Sweet dreams." He whispered back.

Shortly after they were fast asleep. Tthe bunks at Beacon were by no means luxurious, simple, practical and did their job as would be expected of a bed yet at this very moment they had never felt such comfort.

In the early hours of a quiet Sunday morning the only sounds that could be heard in Beacon was the idle chatter of team CFVY.

"You know Coco we could have waited until this afternoon or even tomorrow to come back." Yastu said with clear exhaustion from being up all night. His attempt to fall asleep after the mission was thwarted by an over caffeinated teammate who urged they make their way back home after the all clear was given from their mission advisor.

"No, we left Velvet all alone during her big night we HAVE to see how she is doing…..plus if we didn't get back early we would miss seeing these two in bed together." Coco rebutted holding a familiar camera in hand.

"I am kind of curious also actually, I wonder where they ended up; this place is an absolute mess." Fox was stepping over various objects sprawled across the floor from the night's festivities.

"We won't know for sure until we get back so the sooner the better." Coco hastened their pace until they reached the threshold of their room, opening it slowly things look normal enough.

The only thing out of the ordinary was a large bulge under the sheets of Velvets bunk.

Coco Tip toed quietly over as she readied her camera, "ok, Do it Fox."

Lifting the covers up they were all in shock at what they saw, cutely wrapped in her arms was the blonde Knight they all hoped would be here but it seems she was chewing various holes in his shirt, dreaming of carrots perhaps?

What's more, they were amazed to see Velvet's clothes in the state it was in, tattered, stained and with the lingerie from the night before peeking out from under the bed.

"Damn, Jaune's a beast, tore that bunny up." Fox couldn't help but appreciate a fellow man's conquest when he saw it.

Coco was equally surprised, "I'm just wondering how he got her underwear off WHILE leaving her dress on, he must have some nimble hands. I wonder if Velly would be alright with sharing some of that." She let out a smirk. Lifting the camera she took a few shots but had forgotten the flash was still on.

Slowly the couple opened their eyes and met one another, not realizing the company that was there they nuzzled their noses together and with another flash it dawned on them.

Slowly turning their heads they meet eyes with the evil and horror of their deepest nightmares. Coco spoke in a perky upbeat voice "Hiya guys".

Somewhere in Beacon Ms. Goodwitch was waking up with a splitting headache, her hips inexplicably sore and her mind delirious when she heard it.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" There were multiple screams, crashing and then only silence.

"Hmmm, must just be some first years adjusting, whatever works." she thought to herself as she fell back asleep just as oblivious as ever.

 **AN:** **hope you enjoy this update and thanks for whoever added me to a community, that was nice to see.**


	4. Chapter 4 : My Tattered Night

Sitting on the bed together, hand in hand, Velvet and Jaune explained what transpired the night before to Coco Fox and Yatsu. When it became apparent the pair didn't perform the 'Deed' they all began wondering how she ended up in tatters, party or not they recognized signs of aggression in the way her dress had been torn. Coco glanced to Jaune who offered only a shoulder shrug, she decided against pressing Velvet for details.

Velvet looked down in shame, "I'm really sorry Coco, I ruined the dress you were kind enough to get me." Coco went over and hugged her partner, "Velly you have nothing to be sorry for, things happen. All I care about is that you're happy." Velvet smiled and pushed her nose to Coco's .

Pulling back Velvet looked over realizing Jaune was looking and panicked a bit, "wa-wa-wait it's not like that Jaune, I am just saying thank you and well."

Before she could finish Jaune pressed his nose to Velvet's as well, "Velvet it's me your talking to here, you don't need to worry about me taking things like this the wrong way. I like to think I am a bit more understanding than that." Velvet smiled and hugged him tightly with Jaune returning the embrace.

Coco looked a bit surprised by how compatible these two were; in just a few months Jaune had not only befriended and won over the introvert but was also really breaking Velvet out of her shell.

Unfortunately not everyone would share in the couple's happiness. Coco wondered if they were really prepared for what it took to be a successful Human Faunus couple.

"Velvet why don't you go ahead and shower up, from the looks so this place I imagine Goodwitch will be employing all the students on for campus clean up so best get ready now otherwise you'll be spending the day dressed like that."

The bunny reluctantly tore herself away from her cuddle buddy, "Yeah you're probably right," She gave a parting kiss to her knight "I'll see you out there yeah." Shooting him a wink.

Jaune blushed a little, "Yeah of course, see you soon."

Walking into the bathroom with a new set of cloths, the door locked and the sound of running water could be heard.

Jaune remained seated as his interrogation was about to begin. Taking a deep breath he looked at the expecting expressions from Team CFVY.

Fox spoke up," Were not jumping to any conclusions here so don't worry about getting your head ripped off. What do you got?"

The air became more relaxed and Jaune nodded his head.

"All I know is that Velvet was running late to meet up with me. If it was anyone else I wouldn't have given it a second thought but Velvet is not the type to keep someone waiting for her." Jaune paused a moment to try and recollect the evenings events.

"I sent a message to her scroll but I didn't get a reply and her phone sent me straight to voice mail, various scenarios were running though my head when Weiss came by. I explained the situation and Weiss offered to look for her. "

Everyone listening had a shocked look on their face at how selfless Weiss was to Jaune.

"The next thing I knew Velvet came running up in tatters like you saw right now and then we enjoyed the rest of the night together."

Coco processed what Jaune was saying, "I'm assuming you weren't stupid enough to just ignore the fact she looked like she walked out of an ass kicking contest."

"Of course not! " Jaune hesitated a moment. "It was just…The thing is she approached me determined, like something inspired her. I think Weiss had something to do with it. Velvet was not the meek startled girl we are use to seeing. She was a strong and confident woman last night and so I didn't pry for information for the same reason you guys didn't. When Velvet is ready to tell us she will." Jaune spoke calmly and with resolve, he wanted them to know that he used his better judgement to gauge the situation and his actions had reason.

Yatsu looked over to Jaune, "You made the right call, thanks for keeping an eye on her."

Coco nodded," Agreed, thank you Jaune, but I have another favor to ask you."

"What's up?" he asked a bit perplexed.

Coco locked eyes with Jaune,"Don't talk to Weiss before I do about this."

Jaune didn't really see the purpose but found no reason to question it, "Sure, if that's what you wants. Anything I should be aware of?"

"Don't worry, I'm not trying to pull a work-around to find out what happened to Velvet, I just want to know what she makes of all this. Anyways thanks for everything, you should get back to your team, they are probably worried." Coco gave him a pat on the shoulder.

Nodding his head the Knight stood and excused himself out.

Back at JNPR dorm

"Finally back to my old room, think I'll take a quick shower."

Before he could even pull the key out from his pocket the door opened and a certain Pink figure gripped his arm with amazing strength and forced him inside. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Placing the tired student in a death grip.

"AARugh I was with Velvet!" Releasing him Nora looked into his eyes, "So…is everything ok?"

"Yeah of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Jaune saw Ren and Pyrrha standing together as though they had been talking about something serious.

Pyrrha walked over and handed Jaune his scroll, "I found this last night, you should take better care of it so were not so worried about you when you don't report."

Jaune smiled, "Thanks guys you're the best!"

Seeing as everyone still had a worried look he asked, "Is everyone alright?"

Ren gestured to his scroll, "You haven't seen it yet but look at what's trending right now ."

Jaune opened up his scroll to a common social network site the students liked. Nothing unusual just posts and pictures uploaded by students from the night before.

Nothing from the posts of varying randomness caught his attention at first… Then he found what Ren was talking about. Jaunes blood ran cold at what he came across.

Post after post of Jaune and Velvet together. But It wasn't the pictures that disturbed him, it was the comments and discussions that were being held about them.

Posts accusing Jaune of domestic violence against Velvet, calling him a Faunus hater , a monster, a disgusting example of a human being.

-'How could he force her to go out like that?'

-'So beating your girlfriend wasn't good enough you also had to parade her around? Sicko'

-'Is this how Beacon treats their Faunus students?, such hypocrites!'-

Other posts were simply cruel in praising what they thought was a Faunus being abused.

-'The only good Faunus is a dead one, but I'll take this as a close second'-

-'Nice to see some people keeping these equal rights Whiners in line'-

-'50 shades of Faunus, Am'I'Right!"

"Ugh what an idiot" Jaune muttered to himself after reading that last comment.

Feeling the gazes of his friends on him Jaune "Everyone I can explain."

Pyrrha lifted her hand and stopped him midway. "Jaune we know that's not how it was, Weiss told us during the dance that Velvet was ok, but we should have anticipated for others who saw her in that state to think otherwise."

"We believe in you Jaune and stand by whatever comes our way." Ren affirmed that the team stood by their leader.

"Comm'on Jaune you know us and we know you so you know you never ever have to worry with us here. We'll always take your side." Nora said as she nudged him.

Jaune couldn't help but feel like the luckiest guy in the world, he couldn't ask for a better team.

Pyrrha winched slightly, "Congratulations by the way, I am sure you wanted to tell us yourself but it was a bit obvious from last night's performance that you two are dating now."

Jaune wanted to be the one to tell Pyrrha first because he knew how she felt towards him , he held his resolve and hugged her. "Thank you Pyrrha, you're the best friend I have and my partner. I hope that never changes."

Returning his embrace, "That's enough for me Jaune. I am happy for you, really I am. So be good to each other ok."

The Knight nodded. Nora waited a moment then hugged Jaune from behind. For a moment Ren stood by but Nora pulled his arm in having him join the embrace to make it a group hug.

The four of them shared a moment together not just as a team but felt the warmth of a family.

Braking away and each nodded. Jaune announced "Ok well I am going to shower up before things get crazy, I am going to have a lot of explain to do."

"I will talk to some of the facility while things are quiet; see what they know so far about this." Ren initiating their plan of damage control.

"I will talk to the students and see what rumors are floating around." Nora chimed in.

"I'll head to Ozpin's office to get this information to him first before he finds it himself, explain things to him before getting the wrong idea." Pyrrha walked out of the room first.

AN:

 **Hey everyone, sorry for the huge delay in my updates. Just know I am planning to see all my stories through to completion. I am finishing up my Jr year of college right now so during summer break I will have a lot more time to write and likely finish my three stories and start a few others ones before the summer Is over. I hope you enjoyed this update and expect them to come more frequently after May 15** **th.** **Please follow and fav if you like this story and leave a review. I love seeing what you have to say.**


	5. Chapter 5: White Chocolate Snow?

Her skin was smooth and slick, warm water ran from the tip of her brown ears to the bottom of her feet. Steam rose and obscured her figure but the curves of her hips and shapely bust could be appreciated even through the hottest of showers.

Standing in silence allowing the warmth of the water to sooth her aching muscles, a girl breathed in deeply and let out a relaxing sigh.

In the past, showers were moments of solitude and self-reflection. But today it was a time to relive her precious moments from the day before. Shopping with her friends, the anticipation of getting ready, the unexpected friendship she found in Weiss, and of course Jaune. The sweet brave knight she confessed to, the very same she spent the entire evening with…as well as her bed

"I wonder what folks back home will think?" She thought to herself. She thought of home for a moment and began thinking back on how her mother and sisters were very insistent that humans could be kind but also very deceitful.

'What will His family think of me? What will I think of them? WHAT WILL PYRRHA THINK?

She took a deep breath swaying side to side as she imagined various situations they would invariably face. Her heart raced and it took her a minute to finally calm herself down. Deep down she knew Pyrrha was a kind hearted girl and would accept her, her own family would need a little convincing but she felt equally confident that they too would also accept her human partner.

Pushing the worries from her mind Velvet remembered his response to her from the night before, even in as a horrid state as she was in Jaune still accepted her whole heartedly.

'It'll be ok, I made it this far. Whatever we face, it'll be together.'

Shortly after the running water stopped and only the sound of dripping water could be heard. Stepping out of the shower, one foot first, then the next.

Feeling renewed confidence and happiness Velvet pattered over to the mirror. In full length her figure displayed, slightly pink where her skin was warmed.

She examined her unfamiliar features. Long rabbit ears, a white fluffy tail, soft brown and white fur waving around different parts of her body. The bottom of her feet even had little paw figured padding.

In the past she would ponder on why some humans inherently didn't like her. She hoped to find some answers to this while she was at Beacon; she never did.

Instead she found irrational hatred and resentment from many. But unexpectedly she also found people who loved her. She found a home away from home, friends, instructors, other Faunus who supported each other. And of course now Jaune; humanity had given her something else precious to hold onto…

But also something it could take.

Staring intently at how a simple change in appearance could cause such turmoil. Velvet accepted this was her life, but she was not going to allow it to be taken. She gazed into her reflection meeting her own eyes.

"I'll protect you Jaune."

-Beacon Garden's-

Sitting across from one another, elegantly , if not just a little awkward, was a fair skinned white haired lass across a Carmel colored girl were respectively sipping on white needle and the other a straight ristretto.

The Carmel girl broke the silence first ."This is why I shouldn't take vacations." Peering over her glasses to her guest.

Responding with a smile to the comment the mood became more relaxed.

"Exactly the reason why I don't, what would our friends do without us?"

They both laughed and took another sip.

"Well let me start off by saying thank you. And aside from whatever incident drove Velvet to look the way she did how was everything else?"

"As well you might expect from the state you now see our once glorious academy. Yang spiked the drinks, the students and staff let loose for the night, Pyhhra was scorning the loss of her love but soon got over it. And for everything you see here we can thank my beloved partner and Blake for that for starting a game of tag using their semblances. As far as I know everything worked out great for people like them. Surprisingly enough Ren and Nora were gone for much of the night as well….strange."

Weiss continued, "Anyways for people like us it's just another slow morning."

Coco waited a moment for a follow up but Weiss continued to sip her tea.

Coco felt a bit perplexed "And?.."

Weiss responded. "And what?"

"And what about Velvet and Jaune?"

Weiss's eye brow twitched a little, "Just fine and dandy , they danced, played, and laughed being all the more foolish as a couple. Just. A. Happy. Couple."

Coco couldn't help but be shocked as to how a girl who was so refined could be so terrible at hiding her feelings. 'Guess a sheltered lifestyle does that to you.' Coco thought to herself. She could easily see blushing across her cheeks.

"So anything else you want to add to that?" Coco pressed.

Weiss didn't look up, "Nope, nothing at all."

'This is cringy, but I guess I can help a little' Coco couldn't help but feel compelled to extend a helping hand to someone who helped her partner. Love lives weren't a game Coco particularly wanted to play but in this case exceptions could be made.

"Oh silly me, I just thought there might have been something there but I guess it was just me, excuse me a moment while I finish watching this lovely performance."

Weiss tiled her head a little confused at Coco's odd choice of words and brought her cup up again. But before she could take a sip she heard it. (An Artist's Life) , on a normal day the melody would bring sweet relaxation to accompany her tea but today it was a sound that could only have been dredged from her deepest nightmare.

Without hesitation Weiss grabbed the scroll and shut it off. Her hands shaking profusely , "Im going to kill Ruby."

"Easy there Nessy, everyone is pretty pre-occupied with last night's events so I scarcely think that much of anyone has seen it yet. Although I would talk to your friend there to take it down soon before Velvet sees it. Besides that though I'll ask again, anything you want to share?" Coco wasn't going to let it go now, and Weiss knew there was no point in fighting a losing battle.

"Fine, so I might like Jaune a bit, there's nothing wrong with that and I certainly don't plan on sabotaging his new found relationship." Weiss was fidgety and not at all like her usual self.

"I won't criticize you for having feelings but I gotta ask, girl to girl. What the hell kind of game are you playing where he obsesses over you, gets rejected and then suddenly you are pining after him?"

"It's exactly as you say, an obsessive guy is not what any woman is looking for. I want a steady sweetheart not a lustful obsession. When he stopped being a creep and actually treated me like a friend rather than a princess I liked it. Plus beforehand I wasn't going to entertain the idea while I knew full well how Pyrrha felt about him. But I guess that was stupid on my part as well." Weiss was getting tangled up in her own thoughts.

"The point is yes I like Jaune but I'm here to help, I don't normally like getting involved with things like this but I don't want to let this feeling go. At least not for a little while longer, please." Weiss never looked so vulnerable.

Coco couldn't help but feel empathy at Weiss's predicament, "Velvet is my friend but I do owe you a personal debt, I see your reasoning and I think I can help. I don't mind including you a bit when we do things together since Jaune will inevitably be around more; if only for you to be a little closer to Jaune. I trust that you won't out right try to steal Velvet's boyfriend but to your credit I can appreciate how you feel." Coco meet Weiss's eyes.

"We will deal with one problem at a time, Velvet and Jaune are going to be facing lot of trouble as it about their relationship so if you mean what you say then how about being there for them." This was the best medium Coco could come up with and while part of her didn't like this had to come up now she couldn't very well leave Weiss's feelings shut out. They may not have been close friends but she knew Weiss was a good person who cared about her friends, no need to be unnecessarily cruel in a world where there was enough of that is it is.

Weiss composed herself and smiled, "Thank you Coco. I am a lady of honor, and I will not tarnish my name or the trust you have given me." Weiss extended her hand.

Coco precipitated her gesture with a smile and clasped her hand as well.


End file.
